thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sonequa Martin-Green
Manchmal auch benannt als Sonequa Martin Sternzeichen Aries Körpergröße 1,64 m Filmographie *Star Trek: Discovery (TV Series) ... Michael Burnham (2017-2019) *Penn Zero: Teilzeitheld (TV Series) ... Pirate Maria (2017) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Sasha Williams (2012-2017) *New Girl (TV Series) ...Rhonda (2016-2017) *Escape! (TV Series) (2016) *On the Bridge (Short) ... Laura (2014) *Shockwave Darkside ... Private Lang (as Sonequa Martin) (2014) *Once Upon a Time - Es war einmal ... (TV Series) ... Tamara (2013) *NYC 22 (TV Series) ... Michelle Terry (2012) *Da Brick (TV Movie) ... Rachel (as Sonequa Martin) (2011) *Gossip Girl (TV Series) ... Joanna (2011) *Yelling to the Sky ... Jojo Parker (as Sonequa Martin) (2011) *Good Wife (TV Series) ... Courtney Wells (2009-2011) *Army Wives (TV Series) ... Kanessa Jones (2009) *Wasser und Blut ... Shawna King (as Sonequa Martin) (2009) *Toe to Toe ... Tosha (as Sonequa Martin) (2009) *Blind Thoughts ... Jenna Lopez (as Sonequa Martin) (2008) *Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier (TV Series) ... Kiana Richmond (2008) *I-Can-D (Short) ... VJ (as Sonequa Martin) (2007) *Not Quite Right (Video) ... Coco Delight (as Sonequa Martin) (2005) Writer #On the Bridge (Short) (2014) Producer *On the Bridge (Short) (executive producer) (2014) Thanks *The Walking Dead: The Journey So Far (TV Movie documentary) (special thanks) (2016) Herself *Last Call with Carson Daly (TV Series) ... Herself (2018) *49th NAACP Image Awards (TV Movie) ... Herself (2018) *Ellen: The Ellen DeGeneres Show (TV Series) ... Herself (2018) *After Trek (TV Series) ... Herself / Herself - Guest (2017-2018) *The One Show (TV Series) ... Herself (2017) *Talking Dead (TV Series) ... Herself / Herself - Guest / Herself - 'Sasha' (2017) *The Walking Dead: Behind the Dead (TV Movie documentary) ... Herself (2017) *Ok! TV (TV Series) ... Herself (2017) *Die Rachael Ray Show (TV Series) ... Herself (2017) *Entertainment Tonight (TV Series) ... Herself (2017) *The Talk (TV Series) ... Herself (2017) *Tavis Smiley (TV Series) ... Herself (2017) *The Late Late Show with James Corden (TV Series) ... Herself (2017) *The 69th Primetime Emmy Awards (TV Special) ... Herself - Co-Presenter: Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series (2017) *CTV's Big Fall Preview 2017 (TV Movie) ... Herself - in Toronto (2017) *The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV Series) ... Herself (2017) *Extra (TV Series) ... Herself (2017) *That's My Entertainment (TV Series) ... Herself (2017) *The Walking Dead: The Journey So Far (TV Movie documentary) ... Herself / Sasha Williams (2016) *Stand Up to Cancer (TV Special) ... Herself (2016) *Nerd HQ (TV Series) ... Herself (2016) *Lip Sync Battle (TV Series) ... Herself - Competitor (2016) *Good Morning America (TV Series) ... Herself - Guest (2015) *RealTVFilms (TV Series) ... Herself (2015) *Larry King Now (TV Series) ... Herself - Guest (2014) *The Wil Wheaton Project (TV Series) ... Herself - Guest (2014) Archive Footage *The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV Series) ... Herself (2017) *Extra (TV Series) ... Herself (2017) *Army Wives: A Final Salute (TV Movie) (archival) (2014) *Once Upon a Time: Journey to Neverland (TV Special documentary) ... Tamara (uncredited) (2013) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2017 - The First Day of the Rest of Your Life (2017) ... Sasha Williams - Something They Need (2017) ... Sasha Williams - The Other Side (2017) ... Sasha Williams - Bury Me Here (2017) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - Say Yes (2017) ... Sasha Williams - Hostiles and Calamities (2017) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - New Best Friends (2017) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - Rock in the Road (2017) ... Sasha Williams 2016 - Hearts Still Beating (2016) ... Sasha Williams - Sing Me a Song (2016) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - Swear (2016) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - Go Getters (2016) ... Sasha Williams - Service (2016) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - The Cell (2016) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - The Well (2016) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - The Day Will Come When You Won't Be (2016) ... Sasha Williams - Last Day on Earth (2016) ... Sasha Williams - East (2016) ... Sasha Williams - Twice as Far (2016) ... Sasha Williams - The Same Boat (2016) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - Not Tomorrow Yet (2016) ... Sasha Williams - Knots Untie (2016) ... Sasha Williams - The Next World (2016) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) 2015 - No Way Out (2016) ... Sasha Williams - Start to Finish (2015) ... Sasha Williams - Heads Up (2015) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - Always Accountable (2015) ... Sasha Williams - Now (2015) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - Here's Not Here (2015) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - Thank You (2015) ... Sasha Williams - JSS (2015) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - First Time Again (2015) ... Sasha Williams - Conquer (2015) ... Sasha Williams - Try (2015) ... Sasha Williams - Spend (2015) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - Forget (2015) ... Sasha Williams - Remember (2015) ... Sasha Williams - The Distance (2015) ... Sasha Williams - Them (2015) ... Sasha Williams - What Happened and What's Going On (2015) ... Sasha Williams 2014 - Coda (2014) ... Sasha Williams - Crossed (2014) ... Sasha Williams - Consumed (2014) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - Self Help (2014) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - Slabtown (2014) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - Four Walls and a Roof (2014) ... Sasha Williams - Strangers (2014) ... Sasha Williams - No Sanctuary (2014) ... Sasha Williams - A (2014) ... Sasha Williams - Us (2014) ... Sasha Williams - The Grove (2014) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - Alone (2014) ... Sasha Williams - Still (2014) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - Claimed (2014) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - Inmates (2014) ... Sasha Williams - After (2014) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) 2013 - Too Far Gone (2013) ... Sasha Williams - Dead Weight (2013) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - Live Bait (2013) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - Internment (2013) ... Sasha Williams - Indifference (2013) ... Sasha Williams (credit only) - Isolation (2013) ... Sasha Williams - Infected (2013) ... Sasha Williams - 30 Days Without an Accident (2013) ... Sasha Williams - Welcome to the Tombs (2013) ... Sasha Williams - Prey (2013) ... Sasha Williams - I Ain't a Judas (2013) ... Sasha Williams - The Suicide King (2013) ... Sasha Williams 2012 - Made to Suffer (2012) ... Sasha Williams Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 3 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 4 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 5 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 6 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 7 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 9